Serena's Eventful Illusions
by Lv.69 Zoroark
Summary: Serena is nearly finished with her journey - on her 8th gym. She travels through the Winding Woods of Kalos and has a sexual encounter with a very powerful Zoroark. After that, she continues her journey with sex, battle and pokemon. CONTAINS LEMONS.


**Pokemon sex Fanfiction1; Serena x zoroark**

[=]

Serena looked through the south-eastern forests of Kalos, wooly jacket tight around her body. She still wore here signature skirt, red and fairly high up her bare legs. The brisk cold of the air was ebbing at her exposed skin, sapping away her warmth.

She took out her the map of the forest, sure that she should have been out by now. She looked around the forest, searching for a landmark. She saw a rock and placed one of her bright pink handkerchiefs on the rock, weighing it down with a smaller one next to it. She continued walking in the same direction, passing trees from left to right. She saw a rock and placed one of her bright pink handkerchiefs on the rock, weighing it down with a smaller one next to it. She continued walking in the same direction, passing trees from left to right.

She then continued walking in the same direction and muttered to herself, "I swear I have already seen that rock."

She then stopped and looked around, seeing only trees and some snow. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark; the sky was orange, casting a strange shadow from the trees. Serena took her luxury bag off her shoulder as she sat down on the rock, not caring about comfort.

She felt the rock graze her butt through her black lace panties, squirming around uncomfortably. Serena heard a twig snap to her right, her blonde hair swinging wildly as she snapped to look at the noise.

Serena nervously called out "He- Hello? Is anybody there?" But all she heard in return was a low growl, coming from the bushes in front of her. Serena then saw Calum walk out from in-between the trees, waving hello to her as he sat next to her on the rock.

Serena look at him and saw that his face was a bit off, the eyes the wrong colour. "Hey Calum, I like your new contacts you have on, they look great!"

Calum said nothing as he continued to look at her, eyes going up and down her body, checking her out. Calum then quickly grabbed Serena's jacket and unzipped it down the front violently, shocking Serena as he shoved it off her shoulders and cast it onto the ground. Serena tried to scream as he grabbed her black blouse covered left boob with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, pushing her off the rock and onto the snow below.

He then grabbed the hem of her blouse as he ripped it apart as she tried to crawl away, crying as she lay there in her hottest CC black lace bra, freezing herself to the bone. Calum then grabbed the top of her skirt as he then shoved that down her legs to her ankles, exposing her sexy butt to the world.

He then flipped her over so she was on her back and her boobs bounced in place. Serena scratched and kicked at Calum, and she hit him in the stomach, catching him off guard as his form shifted and he turned into a very muscular Zoroark, massive 10 inch long and 2 inch wide throbbing cock erect and ready to go.

His fur was blacker than anything she had seen before, his mane looked like blood flowing through his hair and his claws looked sharper than a knife.

Serena screamed as the pokemon clawed her underwear to shreds, leaving her stark naked. He then grabbed her legs and pulled them apart with lots of resistance from Serena, eventually prising her legs apart as he readiedhis thick cock into position, poking at her pink exposed flesh.

"Please, no don't do it!" Serena begged as the pokemon smirked and rammed his cock so forcefully through her barrier that it tore instantly, taking her virginity and hilted her. He then began to hump her slowly as Serena cried because her first was a pokemon, and she was being raped.

He continued to hump her, tight pussy forcefully expanding by the size of his cock. Serena screamed in pain as he began to speed up, grabbing her boobs and roughly massaging them. The Zoroark continued to ram her, face grinding against the ground as she cried.

Again and again he slammed against her body, pushing her forward, hair swaying with every thrust. His pounding began to quicken and go deeper, his cock fully engulfed by her hotbox. Serena felt a thick knot hit her exposed flesh and she begged to the pokemon with tears in her face "Ple-ease do-n't put tha-t in me-e-e" her voice jarring with each thrust.

The pokemon just grinned and went faster and harder, knot slapping against her flesh. Serena cried a pitiful sound with each hard hit against her pussy, the knot going a bit more inside of her each time.

Serena felt the knot slide inside of her with a Pop as it went inside of her, expanding her loosening pussy even more. Zoroark began panting as he continued to pound her, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Oh Zo-roar-k ple-ase don't put i-t insi-de of me!" Serena cried as it continued to hump her, their bodies slapping together.

It continued to pant as its humps became erratic, slamming her so hard that his cock hit the back of her womb and tipped him over the edge, making him roar as his cum sprayed all inside of Serena, quickly making it full, her stomach expanding.

Zoroark looked Serena over so that he could see her face, eyes puffy from the tears she had shed, not looking him in the face. Because his knot hadn't deflated, he stayed inside of her, cock occasionally twitching.

He licked her cheek with his rough pink tongue, making her jump from the touch. She thought silently to herself "Maybe I could catch it..."

She reached over for her bag, just unable to reach it, fingertips barely grazing the side. Zoroark noticed this and he grabbed her wrists with both claws and kissed her on the lips, making her recoil from the move, not sure on what to think of it.

She then smiled as she kissed him back, tongue exploring the inner reaches of his mouth, tasting every part of him, which was like a slightly spicy-sweet poffin.

He then pulled out of her, knot deflated with a pop and he stood up over her, looking over her beautiful body, pokemon cum leaking out of her. He reached over to her bag and pulled out a dusk ball, touching the button with his claw and he was sucked into the ball, not even wiggling as it clicked.

Serena was shocked by this and she sat up, cum sloshing inside of her, tears occasionally falling and looked at the ball in disbelief, thinking that he would have only joined her for more sex.

She stood up as the cum poured out of her womb, belly slowly deflating. She sat on the rock as she waited for it all to come out, reaching over to her bag and she put on her spare hot-pink bra, clipping it on at the front, between both cups.

She looked at her torn shirt and other bra, throwing them away into her bag and she reached into her bag for another shirt, only to find nothing but a thin white and very revealing tank top with a very exposed midriff, sighing at her luck.

She noticed that the cum flow had nearly stopped, she she tried to take as big of a piss as she could, trying to get as much cum out as possible. After doing so, she ran her hand over her belly checking for any bumps, feeling none at all.

She sighed as she looked over her ruined panties, putting them in her bag as well. She ruffled through it and searched for a second pair, finding none whatsoever. Well shit.

She then picked up her red skirt from her ankles and lifted it up and put it on, not noticing the extra effort it took to put it around her waist and zip it up.

Now, almost completely clothed, she continued her trek through the woods in search of the pokemon village, and before she took a step, she slipped on the pokemon's cum and fell to the ground, falling flat on her exposed butt, smearing it with sticky pokemon cum.

She stood back up with dignity, and carefully walked with a limp through the forest towards the pokemon village.

[=][=][=]

**A/N: Well, that was fun. Do you know what I did on the 6th of August 2014? I grabbed and squeezed a girl's boob with her permission, no money involved. YESSSS! Her boob was actually slightly hard but still squishy, which may be account to her bra and the jumper. So, life goal achieved. Maybe next opportunity I will grab both boobs at once with less layers on. . .**

**see you later guys!**

**Lv.69 Zoroark!**


End file.
